(Undertale) Moving on
by Sanone
Summary: "How strange it is, that after all that we are strangers again." Lang Leav. DISCONTINUED.
1. Silence

It had been done over and over again, the Genocide route. Neutral, Pacifist, Genocide, and repeat. That was the way frisk worked. Yet, in every Genocide route she looked different, she looked like a stranger. In every Pacifist Sans cared less, and she was more concerned.

In every Neutral she looked normal. She never spoke of resetting, it just happened one day. Sans often wouldn't get up out of bed and bother on the pacifist run, sometimes it just resumed at the end-the barrier was broken, and they were staring at the sunset.

But Sans never spoke. When they saw the sunset, he just stared at it, knowing that at any time it would reset, and he'd watch them all die-again. He hated it, it was like a living nightmare. He hated watching them all die. He knew who was doing it-Frisk-and her boss. Player.

While he could understand listening to her bosses orders, he would've thought she'd known it was wrong to do that to him, making him watch everything he knew he couldn't stop and be aware of it happening.

So, When Frisk asked Sans what was wrong Sans just turned away from her, and trudged off to the place he knew he'd only visit with Frisk once and that would be when this all ended.

The Echo Flower Cliff.

"What's wrong with Sans Papyrus?" Frisk asked, her voice showing a small amount of curiosity and more concern. "I DO NOT KNOW, HUMAN. HE HAS STARTED TO BECOME LAZIER THAN EVER, AND I DID NOT THINK THAT COULD BE POSSIBLE." Papyrus said.

"The resets..." A voice whispered in her ears. "Thanks Pap. I'm going to try to find out." She said, ignoring the small voice. What was happening with them? Her button seemed to be glowing and randomly appearing before she went to sleep-it was like it was resetting without her knowing.

It was like she was stuck in this timeline while the real timeline continued. Maybe Sans knew what was happening? She needed to ask him. Player shouldn't do this, she knew that.

Sans and her had been friends for years now, well, in this timeline anyway. They knew practically everything about each other, except for anything physically. Frisk didn't know where his weak spot was, or where he was sensitive, or anything like that, and he knew nothing like that about her.

Sans sighed and made his way past the barrier again-it had lost its adrenaline now. He used to be so happy passing through the barrier, now it was nothing but a casual action.

He and Frisk had known each other for years in this timeline-the real timeline-and he thought she might've started to pick up on something and get rid of the reset button in some way. But no, she still kept it-probably in hopes of turning around at any time.

He didn't like that. Not talking to her was all he could do, and besides, he'd muted his voice in this route, and only spoke in the genocide, and that was for the dialogue he knew so very well.

' _it's a beautiful day outside..' 'birds are singing…flowers are blooming…'_

He hated to say it, but it was all for the sake of the others. Frisk's resetting was his worst nightmare, he hated reliving the same things over and over and over again until Frisk got bored and tried a different route.

Sans knew what was going on with the timelines-sort of. Frisk was in this one, and his guess was this was the main one, and smaller ones were spawning off of this one. Smaller, but so much more painful routes. He knew frisk would never do this-but then who would? Player wouldn't, this one had never even touched a knife.

Then who?


	2. Greetings

Frisk trudged along the path making her way up to the castle to find Toriel. Sans and Toriel were close friends, making puns and jokes whenever they hung out, but, could you blame them? They were just to pun lovers hanging out making puns.

Frisk had no clue why Toriel first came to mind, but if Papyrus didn't know anything, maybe she did? I mean, she did spend a lot of time with him. Speaking of which, when was the last time they hung out?

Not wanting to think about it, Frisk continued trudging along until Frisk got to the ruins. "Toriel?" Frisk called out, hoping to catch her attention if she was anywhere in here. You see, Frisk would have gone to the castle, but Toriel and Asgore were still working things out.

They were doing pretty good so far, they were almost deciding where they would live together and they were almost back to the stage of a happy family. "Greetings" Toriel answered back, poking her head out from the front door to her house.

s"Well, have you noticed anything odd about him? I think there's something wrong." Frisk says, Frisk knew she could tell anything to Toriel. She's now Frisk's adopted mother, and Frisk likes that. Frisk likes living down here, except for when things like this happen.

"I have happened to noticed one thing, my child. I noticed that he has not been to visit me as often as he did. Last time he hung out with me, he mumbled something about 'Another timeline.' when I bid him goodnight and farewell. Aside from that, my child, I have not noticed anything." Toriel says, washing a tea cup with golden flowers on it that Frisk presumes was Asgore's one.

"Okay. Thanks. I'll get going now, I need to ask some other's as well. Thanks!" Frisk says, waving her farewell, and just as Frisk heads out the door Toriel says; "Goodbye my child. I am sure you will find out what you want to find out."

And off Frisk trudges.

Chara knows he's here somewhere. He can't hide from her. "Asriel?" she calls out. "C-Chara?" he answers back from a few rooms back. Chara immediately rushes there, despite being able to float, running on the 'ground' aka above the ground, is much faster.

"Howdy Chara!" Flowey's voice says, but Chara knows it comes from Asriel, not the soulless husk of Asriel that Flowey is. "Greetings Asriel." she says, kneeling down to face the small flower. "What did you call for?" he says. "I wanted to ask you something. Have you been feeling the reset's too?" Chara asks, blurting it out.

She just wants someone to be able to feel them as well. He should be able to, he did have control of the timeline once. "Sort of. I mean, I feel them, but I don't live them. What about you?" He responds, looking down then back up at Chara.

"I live them….well….only one of them….It's horrible though….I hate it….and what's worse is every day I could switch between them and end up in the other one and I hate the other one I don't want to be there and I have to kill everyone-You, Smiley Trash bag, Undyne, all of them….I hate it.." Chara says, tears threatening her eyes.

She might seem strong, and a lot of the time she is, but she really hates this. Every genocide route that switches in, She ends up being the killer instead. Chara hates it so much. Flowey looks at Chara.

"Something weird is happening. Really, really, weird. You should tell Frisk about this-maybe she knows what's going on? Come on, dry your tears. Once all of this is over, Chara, we can ask Frisk to help change me back and get you a physical form. Then we can all be happy again. Okay?" He says, trying his hardest to comfort Chara.

It's been Chara's dream for so long to get a physical form and see Asriel in his form as well. Just, she really misses him. Yes, she knows Flowey technically is him, but she misses the real him, not the flower version.

"Maybe we could talk to frisk about it now? I mean like, ask frisk about the timeline's and things….the rest we might do some other time." Chara says down to Flowey. It's weird, it's like she's a giant compared to her younger 'adopted' sibling.

"Okay! Hey, here Frisk comes now. Hey Chara, can Frisk even see you….?" Flowey asks, looking up at Chara as she stands up and begins to float. "Only as an ghost-like figure I think. I've never really asked. They can hear me though." She says.

"Greeting's Frisk, long time no see."

 _A/N: Hey! this story is now on hold because I have to work a while on other stories and newer ones coming out. I have a lot to focus on at the moment, and my head and heart just isn't focusing on this story, so I need to find another story I can finish and then come back to this one. I still love Fnaf, and I think this story has a good plot in place, but I need to grow a bit before I can finish this story. There is also a lot of trouble going on in my offline life as well, so I need to get that over with. My other story, Moving on, will also be on hold for a bit._

 _I'm sorry to cause any inconvenience to you, and bye!_


End file.
